1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to disruptive pattern materials and more specifically it relates to an improved camouflage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous disruptive pattern materials have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include different colors and shades to blend into various types of terrains, so as to render the materials less easily distinguished by the eye when viewed against a background of natural foliage and the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.